Separate Beds : Things Happened
by Kitsune Haru Hachi
Summary: A sequel for 'Separate Beds' / It's all about things happened after the Separate Beds / SasuNaru ItaKyuu / WARN : YAOI, MPreg, Typos / BAD SUMMARY


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

"Sasukeeeee!"

Mendengar rengekan menjijikkan itu Sasuke mendongak dari koran paginya. Minggu, satu dari sedikit hari yang bisa dia lewati di rumah. Setidaknya dia berharap rengekan macam itu tidak akan dia dengar lagi sejak delapan tahun terakhir.

"Apa?"

"Lihat! Perutku semakin besar!'

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Kami-sama, jangan lagi.

**Separate Beds : Things Happened**

Pijatan di leher coklat Naruto sedikit meringankan rasa mual dan pusing yang dirasakannya. Agak dongkol mengapa masa-masa ngidam ataupun mual seperti ini juga harus dilewati lelaki sepertinya.

Sasuke di belakangnya tetap memberikan pijatan pelan di sekitar leher dan pundaknya.

"Sudah baikan?"

Tanpa menjawab Naruto berbalik dari westafel dan meraih gelas kosong sebelum mengisinya dengan air dingin dari lemari pendingin.

"Naruto?"

Mata biru itu cuma melirik. Sasuke mendengus kemudian berlalu. Tidak ada gunanya bertanya pada orang dalam masa ngidam.

Hanya sepuluh menit setelah Sasuke memasuki kamarnya, yeah kamarnya—mereka tidur di kamar yang terpisah, Sasuke juga bingung kemana perginya kemesraan yang sempat mereka alami waktu pesta pernikahan mereka sebulan yang lalu.

Faktanya, saat tahu Sasuke akan tidur di kamar yang sama dengannya, Naruto tanpa kata pindah ke kamar tamu di sebelah kamar mereka.

Terdengar ketukan pelan. Sasuke bangkit dari balik selimutnya kemudian meraih knop pintu.

Di sana ada Naruto dengan wajah memelasnya.

"Sasuke, aku mau makan ramen."

"Ada di dapur, kau juga bisa masak sendiri kan?"

Melihat Naruto menggeleng Sasuke merasakan firasat buruk.

"Aku mau makan ramen paman Teuchi."

Demi Naruto dan otak udangnya! Ini jam empat pagi, kedai ramen langganannya itu pasti sudah tutup.

Sudah cukup Sasuke terbangun karena mendengar Naruto yang hampir memuntahkan seluruh makan malamnya.

Apa ini termasuk morning sick? Sasuke mendengus.

"Belum buka, Dobe."

Selanjutnya Sasuke bisa melihat Naruto berbalik, menuju dapur dan menyalakan kompor.

Sedikit banyak Sasuke bersyukur Naruto itu laki-laki yang punya pengendalian emosi lebih baik. Lihat saja, hanya beberapa detik yang lalu dia ingin makan Ramen Teuchi namun sadar ini masih jam empat pagi dia pun memilih memasak sendiri.

Naruto tersentak mendapati sepasang tangan putih melingkari pinggulnya.

"Kau tidak takut tidur sendiri?"

Sasuke berbisik di balik pundaknya.

"Tidak. Aku lebih takut tidur denganmu."

Sasuke menyeringai. "Kenapa?"

"Aneh, ada orang asing di sampingku saat aku terbangun."

"Aku bukan lagi orang asing, Usuratonkachi."

Pelukan itu sama sekali tidak melonggar saat tangan Naruto menuangkan air panas di atas makanan tidak sehat untuk orang hamil sepertinya. Bersyukur karena dia tidak perlu menunggu terlalu lama untuk mendidihkan air di hadapannya.

"Bagiku masih."

"Hn? Atau ada alasan lain?"

Naruto tahu seringaian Sasuke semakin melebar di belakangnya.

"Kata Kyuubi bilang tidak apa-apa, Dobe. Selama kita berhati-hati."

Perutnya menegang saat ada tangan yang bergerak dengan terlalu lembut di atasnya.

"Sas—"

"Aku bahkan belum menyentuhmu sejak pesta itu, Naruto."

"Lalu?"

Naruto tahu Sasuke tidak akan memaksa, maka saat dia berbalik dan menjauh, Sasuke tidak menahannya dan membiarkannya menikmati ramen instan yang mengepul dalam genggamannya.

Bukannya dia bodoh atau munafik. Dia tahu apa yang Sasuke maksud, dan Naruto merasa punya kewajiban untuk membuat Sasuke menerima dia sebagai pasangan hidupnya—dia yang seorang lelaki.

Menerima dalam hal fisik maupun batin.

Well, secara batin mungkin Sasuke sudah menerima. Namun ada masalah dalam hal fisik atau mungkin tepatnya hubungan fisik. Bukannya Sasuke tidak menerima, faktanya memang Naruto yang tidak menawarkan sekalipun ada satu atau dua sinyal yang diberikan Sasuke—seperti tadi.

Sulit memang, sekalipun Naruto tahu dirinya itu seorang biseks atau mungkin sudah homoseks, masih sangat sulit untuknya melakukan kontak fisk dengan Sasuke di luar pengaruh hormon.

Bukannya dia tidak cinta pada Sasuke. Dia mencintainya dan itu yang dia katakan di hari bahagia mereka.

Maka saat Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya Naruto cuma terdiam memandang ramen yang sudah habis setengah di hadapannya.

* * *

"Ayah heran, kenapa harus Namikaze? Kenapa harus laki-laki lagi?"

"Cinta, ayah."

Itachi bersyukur rahang ayahnya tidak mengeras saat ini. Sedikit banyak dia berharap ada restu darinya.

Jelas masih membekas saat dia mengumumkan akan menikahi Kyuubi, saat Naruto ber 'HAH?!', saat keluarganya terdiam dan saat Kyuubi mengumpat 'bodoh' padanya kemudian suasana tegang berlalu dengan perginya Kyuubi dari sana.

Jelas teringat bagaimana Itachi merasa dipermalukan waktu itu. Semua menganggapnya bercanda, terima kasih kepada Kyuubi yang mampu mengendalikan emosi dengan baik.

Namun bukan Itachi kalau mengenal kata menyerah. Dia masih bisa bersabar saat orang-orang mengikuti Kyuubi yang berlalu dari hadapannya waktu itu, atau saat ayahnya menggeleng dan saat tepukan pelan Minato dibahunya disusul dengan 'lelucon yang bagus, Itachi'.

Karena esoknya, Itachi membahas hal yang sama kepada orang tuanya dan meminta hal yang sama pada Kyuubi yang cuek bebek terhadap dirinya.

"Itu hakmu, Itachi. Ayah tidak pernah melarangmu."

Itachi tersenyum mendapatkan dukungan dari sang ayah.

"Namun itu kembali kepada Kyuubi sendiri, tentu kau tidak bisa memaksanya."

"Aku tahu, Ayah. Aku hanya butuh restumu."

"Tanpa kau minta, nak. Hanya saja hari itu aku dan ibumu cukup kaget dan mengira kau hanya bercanda."

Itachi meringis. "Aku serius, Ayah."

"Ya sudahlah, lakukan sesukamu."

"Hn. Terima kasih, Ayah."

Itachi tersenyum sebelum bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, ada tempat yang harus dia kunjungi—lagi.

* * *

Malam berikutnya berlalu seperti biasa, dimana mereka tidur di kamar yang berbeda.

Separate Beds, harusnya dialami pasangan yang mendekati perpisahan. Namun beda dengan Naruto dan Sasuke, jangankan berpisah, memulai saja mereka ragu apakah mereka sudah memulai atau belum.

Dan saat Saat Sasuke diam-diam masuk ke kamar Naruto—yang tidak pernah dikunci—lagi, dia tahu si pemilik sudah tertidur. Di sana ada kepala pirang yang menyembul dari balik selimut kuning gadingnya.

Dia tersenyum saat melihat lagi-lagi Naruto tertidur di sisi yang sama. Sejak awal Naruto tidak pernah berbaring di tengah-tengah ranjang king size-nya dan selalu berada di sisi kanan seolah memberi ruang untuk Sasuke.

Sekitar seminggu sejak mereka pindah ke rumah ini, Sasuke akan menyelinap di pukul satu malam. Selama itu pula dia akan memandangi wajah Naruto sampai dia merasakan kantuk dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Kali ini dia tidak berbaring di sisi kosong itu, dia hanya terduduk di lantai yang berembun karena pendingin ruangan. Dagu lancipnya bertumpu pada permukaan bedcover yang lembut, dalam diam dia memandang kelopak kecoklatan itu—takut sewaktu-waktu akan terbuka.

Sesaat dia menegang saat melihat Naruto membentuk gerakan akan memeluk sesuatu di sebelah kirinya, dan ketika mendapati kekosongan mata biru itu tiba-tiba terbuka. Sasuke membeku, mata mereka bertemu.

"Sasuke?" Suaranya terdengar serak.

Sasuke diam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tidak tahu harus bagaimana, tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya Sasuke merasa senang. Bukankah tadi Naruto terbangun saat tidak mendapati apapun di sebelah kirinya. Bolehkah dia berharap kalau Naruto memang sudah terbiasa dengan kehadirannya di sana setiap malam.

Memeluknya seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, sekalipun Sasuke ragu Naruto tahu itu adalah dirinya.

Kemudian Sasuke beringsut ke tempat tidur itu, mengisi kekosongan di samping Naruto—tempat yang seharusnya.

Di mata hitam Sasuke bisa terlihat jelas raut kebingungan Naruto, namun beberapa detik berikutnya Sasuke bisa melihat semburat merah bersama keterkejutan di wajah coklat di hadapannya.

"Sa—"

"Tidur, Dobe."

Sasuke tidak perlu repot-repot membuka mata atau menyingkirkan tangan Naruto yang sengaja dia letakkan di atas pinggulnya sendiri, juga tangannya yang melingkari perut buncit di hadapannya.

Toh, Naruto sendiri tidak berniat menyingkirkannya. Maka menit berikutnya terdengar dengkuran halus dari lelaki bersurai hitam kebiruan itu.

Dan tangan kecoklatan yang merapat di pinggangnya.

* * *

Kemarin gagal, maka hari inipun tak ada salahnya mencoba lagi. Maka dari itu di sinilah dia, membujuk sang dokter muda di tengah jadwal makan siangnya.

"Kyuu—"

"Pergi. Kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk?"

"Sibuk di saat istirahat makan siang, huh? Kyuu—"

"Setidaknya izinkan aku beristirahat kalau begitu."

"Setelah kau menerimaku."

"Dalam mimpimu."

"Kala—"

Ponsel mahal Itachi berdering. Mulutnya hampir terbuka untuk membela sampai deringan itu tak kunjung hilang. Tidak sabar dia merogoh saku celana hitamnya. Siapapun ini akan merasakan kemurkaan Uchiha!

Ibu jarinya menggeser tombol hijau dilayar ponselnya, sebelum menempelkan ke telinga kanannya.

"APA?!"

"Itachi Uchiha, kembali ke kantormu sekarang."

Itachi menelan ludah, suara rendah ayahnya ada di ujung telepon. Dalam hati dia mengutuk kebodohannya yang tidak memerhatikan nomor pemanggil terlebih dahulu.

"Baik, Ayah."

Sekilas dia melirik Kyuubi yang hampir tertawa di hadapannya. Sangat memalukan.

Ponsel itu kembali menempati sakunya, sebelum dia bergerak menangkap pergelangan Kyuubi yang hendak menjauh.

"Aku akan datang lagi besok."

"Aku tidak peduli."

Itachi tersenyum sebelum menjauh, meninggalkan Kyuubi yang gugup hanya karena sentuhan sederhana itu.

Sebelum dia benar-benar berbalik, mata merahnya menangkap kunci yang sepertinya dijatuhkan Itachi dari saku celananya saat menarik ponsel dengan kasar tadi.

"Kunci apartemen kah?"

Kyuubi hampir terkekeh saat tahu Uchiha tinggal di apartemen mewah tapi masih memakai kunci seperti ini, di jaman yang membuatmu mampu menggeser layar ponsel tanpa sentuhan.

Akan dia simpan, pasti si bodoh itu akan datang mencari kunciya.

* * *

Itachi memijit pelan lehernya, lain kali dia tidak akan lupa jikalau sang ayah akan berkunjung ke Uchiha Entertainment. Sudah hampir tepat tengah malam dan dia baru kembali dari kantornya, beruntung dia tinggal tidak jauh dari sana.

Lift yang ditumpanginya berhenti dan terbuka di lantai 10, saat merogoh saku celananya dia panik seketika.

Kunci. Dia kehilangan kunci apartemennya. Dia berpikir keras, seingatnya dia tidak pernah mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya—tempatnya menyimpan kunci.

Tiba-tiba dia teringat saat mengambil ponsel dari sakunya, dia yakin tidak sengaja menyimpan kunci dan ponselnya di saku yang sama sebelum mengunjungi Kyuubi.

Tangannya menepuk pelan dahinya, akan sangat merepotkan kalau memang kuncinya terjatuh di rumah sakit. Sudah tengah malam, dia tidak enak hati mengganggu pihak apartemen ini.

Berat hati dia berbelok kembali dan menunggu pintu lift terbuka, terkutuklah ponselnya yang kehabisan energi. Mau tidak mau dia harus mendatangi Kyuubi atau langsung ke rumah sakit itu sendiri.

Pintu lift terbuka, di sana ada Kyuubi dengan kemeja birunya.

"Kyuu?"

Itachi mundur saat Kyuubi keluar dari lift.

"Kau lama sekali, aku menunggumu sampai rumah sakit hampir tutup."

"Maaf, aku sangat sibuk. Aku baru akan ke sana. Apa kunciku ada padamu?"

"Hm. Kau menjatuhkannya tadi, dasar ceroboh."

Itachi terkekeh, sebelum meraih kunci yang disodorkan Kyuubi.

"Kau terlihat lelah, menginaplah."

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Tidak ada penolakan kali ini."

Dan Kyuubi terlalu lelah untuk berontak saat diseret oleh Itachi.

Dalam sekejap kegelapan itu sirna saat Itachi menekan saklar di dekat pintu masuk. Di belakangnya Kyuubi mengikuti dalam diam, terlalu lelah sepertinya.

"Mana kamarmu?"

"Kau serius akan menginap?"

"Tadi kau yang meminta."

"Ya ya, tapi hanya ada satu kamar. Tak apa?"

"Tentu. Ada yang salah? Kita kan sama-sama laki-laki."

Itachi mendengus sebelum meneguk air dingin di tangannya. Benar, mereka sama-sama lelaki kenapa harus khawatir. Tentu selama Itachi bukanlah seorang biseksual maka itu tidak apa-apa.

Saat dia membuka pintu kamarnya di sana Kyuubi berbaring terlentang, dia mencoba tidak peduli dan mengambil celana dan baju ganti untuknya dan Kyuubi.

"Kau tidak mau ganti baju, Kyuu?"

Tangan Kyuubi terulur ke udara, Itachi tersenyum sebelum meletakkan sepotong baju dan celana di sana.

"Jangan ganti di sini, Baka."

Itachi menyeringai. "Kita kan sama-sama lelaki, ada yang salah?"

"Terserahmu saja."

Setelahnya Kyuubi bangkit menuju kamar mandi, namun lengan Itachi menahannya. Sialnya sekarang si Uchiha itu sedang topless dengan wajah hopeless-nya.

"Lepas."

"Tidak."

"Apa maumu?"

"Aku bilang menikahlah denganku."

"Aku bilang jauhi aku."

Sentakan keras dan dentuman pintu kamarnya menjadi jawaban lain. Bahkan dia masih terdiam memandang sepasang baju dan celana yang tergeletak di hadapan kaki telanjangnya.

Ada dentuman lain di luar sana, dan Itachi tahu kini dia sendiri di sana.

* * *

Malam ini berbeda dari malam sebelumnya, jika sebelumnya Sasuke akan menyelinap di pukul satu malam, kini dia ada di sana di sisi kiri tempat tidur Naruto sejak si pirang memasuki kamar itu.

Jika kemarin dia sendiri yang meletakkan tangan Naruto di atas pinggulnya, kini Naruto yang melakukannya.

Jika sebelumnya dia yang memandangi wajah Naruto sampai dia merasakan kantuk, kini Naruto yang memandangnya sampai tidak bisa tertidur.

Tangan kecoklatan itu tidak hentinya mengelus rambut halus sang suami, dalam hati dia merutuki kebodohannya yang lagi, dan lagi ragu pada Sasuke. Bukannya dia sendiri yang bilang dia mencintai Sasuke? Lalu kenapa dia harus ragu, bahkan untuk tidur seranjang dengan Sasuke, suaminya sendiri.

Ah, suaminya semakin tampan saat dia tertidur seperti ini. Harusnya dari dulu mereka seperti ini.

Telunjuknya menelusuri hidung mancung Sasuke, dan gerakannya terhenti sebelum sempat menyentuh bibir Sasuke.

"Belum tidur, hm?"

Wajah Naruto memerah, dia tertangkap basah.

Sekarang Sasuke menyeringai dan merebut satu ciuman di bibir Naruto.

"Che!"

"Kau menginginkannya bukan?"

"Tidak."

"Hn? Benarkah? Kau hampir menyentunya tadi."

Sasuke menyeringai terlalu lebar sambil menyentuh bibirnya sendiri.

Set!

"Hei! Menjauh dariku. TEME!"

"Naruto—"

Sial, suara Sasuke terlalu seksi.

Batin Naruto bergelut, tak mampu menatap mata hitam di atasnya.

"Percaya padaku."

Seperti tersihir, Naruto hanya terdiam sebelum memeluk erat leher Sasuke dan menghisap pelan bibir yang memagutnya.

"Sasuke! Hati-hati perutku!"

Sasuke mengumpat saat momen mesra mereka rusak karena Naruto yang melepas ciuman tadi secara tiba-tiba. Hanya karena tidak sengaja perutnya bersentuhan dengan perut Naruto yang cukup besar.

"Aku tahu, Dobe. Diam dan nikmati."

"TEME! Ganti posisi! Gah! Humpph—"

* * *

"Kyuu-nii?"

"..."

"Oi! Kyuu-nii!"

Kyuubi tersentak merasakan tepukan pelan di lengannya.

"Ada apa? Dari tadi Kyuu-nii cuma diam saja."

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana keadaan mu?"

"Yah, begitulah, masih sering mual di pagi hari."

Naruto hampir terkekeh saat merasakan sentuhan Kyuubi di atas perutnya, agak geli sebenarnya.

Hal seperti ini memang rutin dilakukan Naruto setiap dua minggu sekali : mengunjungi kakaknya sekaligus melakukan pengecekan pada kandungannya.

Sebenarnya, Kyuubi bukanlah dokter kandungan, hanya saja bagi Naruto, nasehat dari Kyuubi jauh lebih penting ketimbang nasehat dari dokter kandungan ternama yang dia datangi sebelum kemari. Toh, sekalian mengunjungi sang kakak sepupu tercinta.

"Pokoknya istirahat yang cukup dan jaga pola makanmu."

Naruto cuma mengangguk pelan mendengar nasehat Kyuubi yang selalu sama setiap minggunya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih, niisan. Aku mau pulang dulu, menyiapkan makanan untuk Sasuke."

Kyuubi hanya mengangguk.

Namun sebelum dia benar-benar keluar dari ruangan itu Naruto ingin memastikan bahwa memang ada hal lain yang mengganggu pikiran Kyuubi. Maka langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu yang terbuka lebar itu, kemudian dia berbalik menatap Kyuubi yang memandang heran kepadanya."

"Melupakan sesua—"

"Niisan tahu kan kalau Niisan tidak pernah bisa membohongiku?" Potong Naruto.

Dan Kyuubi menyerah.

"Itachi—"

Mata biru itu berputar bosan. "Oh ayolah Onii-san, jelas sekali kalau kau juga mencintainya."

"Tidak!"

Naruto tidak kaget saat dibentak seperti itu oleh Kyuubi, sudah biasa pikirnya.

"Well. Kalau begitu, jangan menyesal kalau suatu saat nanti Itachi-nii merasa lelah dengan permainan kejar-kejaran kalian."

Satu fakta yang Kyuubi lupakan bahwa Itachi hanya seorang manusia biasa yang punya batasnya. Jujur dia merasa tertohok dengan perkataan Naruto barusan namun ditahannya.

Benar dia lupa ada banyak kemungkinan dimana Itachi akan sampai pada titik jenuhnya dalam usaha mendapatkan sedikit saja perhatian dari dirinya. Dia ragu apa dia betul-betul siap dengan semua itu.

Rasa-rasanya dia ingin membenturkan kepala ke tembok di samping.

Apa yang baru saja dia pikirkan?

Tentu saja dia siap, bahkan sebelum Itachi mulai menjauh dia sudah siap. Untuk apa dia ragu? Toh dia juga yang selama ini menolak Itachi.

Tentu, dia tidak akan menyesal.

"Tentu. Aku tidak akan menyes—"

"Itachi-nii! Apa yang—astaga!"

Naruto panik seketika saat melihat Itachi berlari di koridor rumah sakit sambil membawa seorang pria berambut pirang panjang berlumuran darah di bagian kepala.

"Kyuubi! Tolong selamatkan dia!"

Apa? Kyuubi? Itachi baru saja memanggil Kyuubi dengan nama yang benar.

Ada apa ini? Mengapa Itachi sampai sebegitu paniknya.

"Kyuubi! Cepat tolong dia, Sialan! Cepat! Dei! Dei! Jawab aku Dei!"

Itachi terlihat sinting di hadapan Kyuubi yang diam mematung tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, dibentak seperti tadi oleh Itachi yang selama ini selalu bersikap lembut padanya membuatnya tak mampu berkutik sama sekali.

Lagi pula apa itu? Sialan? Demi laki-laki pirang ini Itachi rela memanggilnya dengan kata-kata kasar?

"Kyuu-nii! Sadarlah! Cepat tolong dia!"

Namikaze Kyuubi, menggeleng keras. Dia merasa gagal menjadi seorang dokter, kemudian dia berusaha menyampingkan urusan pribadinya dan mendahulukan keselamatan pasien yang sudah mengalami pendarahan fatal di hadapannya.

Sebelum tangan berlapis jas putih itu menyentuh rambut pirang berlumuran darah di hadapannya, Itachi sudah terlebih dahulu membawa pria itu menuju Tsunade yang terlihat tergesa bersama beberapa perawat yang membawa tandu—sepertinya dia mendengar teriakan Itachi dari ruangannya tadi.

"Dasar dokter bodoh!"

Kyuubi merasa dihantam batu besar tepat di wajahnya.

Bahkan Itachi memanggilnya 'Dokter Bodoh'. Siapapun tolong sadarkan dia dan katakan bahwa ini hanya mimpi.

Tangan putihnya yang melayang di udara seketika berada dalam genggaman hangat adiknya.

"Kyuu-nii—"

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa, ini salahku yang lamban bekerja padahal seseorang jelas-jelas membutuhkanku."

Mulut Naruto terbuka kemudian tertutup lagi, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan untuk menyemangati kakaknya.

"Kyuubi! Jangan diam di situ! Cepat kemari dan bantu aku!"

Suara Tsunade membelah kesunyian kordior rumah sakit yang entah mengapa berbeda dari biasa.

Pria berambut pirang tadi sudah menghilang di balik tikungan menuju ruang operasi bersama Itachi.

Wanita pirang itu berujar sambil memakai masker kemudian menyingsing lengan panjang hijau di tangannya.

"Baik!" Kyuubi tersenyum sekilas pada Naruto yang memandang khawatir padanya.

"Tidak! Dei tidak butuh dokter lamban sepertinya!"

Lagi, ucapan Itachi yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Tsunade menohok Kyuubi.

"Tapi, Itachi—" Tsunade berusaha melerai.

"Ada Shizune yang bisa membantu Anda, Dokter Tsunade."

Tsunade diam kemudian melangkah tergesa menuju ruang operasi, tindakan cepat memang dibutuhkan. Meninggalkan Itachi dengan tampang kusutnya berjalan menuju Kyuubi dan Naruto.

Sedangkan Kyuubi berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk seolah merasakan angin kematian berhembus saat Itcahi tepat berada di sampingnya.

"Aku kecewa padamu. Aku tahu kau sebegitu bencinya kepadaku, tapi setidaknya bersikap profesionallah! Dei sangat membutuhkan pertolonganmu dan kau hanya diam seperti orang bodoh—"

Itachi menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"—mulai sekarang kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Karena aku tidak mau hanya karena rasa bencimu, aku hampir saja kehilangan seseorang yang berarti dalam hidupku."

Dan Kyuubi merasa nyawanya menghilang saat Itachi berlalu. Lututnya melemas dan secara tiba-tiba dia jatuh berlutut di lantai dingin rumah sakit.

"Kyuu-nii!"

Naruto beringsut mencoba menahan berat badan Kyuubi yang kepalanya nyaris menyentuh lantai.

Itachi berjalan seolah tidak peduli, fakta ini membuat kepalanya semakin berat. Matanya memanas.

Tatapan benci Itachi adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dilihatnya di dunia—meski dia tidak mau mengakui.

* * *

"Aku pulang—"

"Selamat datang, kenapa baru pulang? Harusnya tidak selama ini."

Naruto duduk di samping Sasuke yang berbaring dengan setelan formalnya.

"Ganti baju, Sasuke sayang."

Alis tegas Sasuke bertaut, "Ada apa?"

"Hanya sedikit lelah." Kemudian Naruto ikut berbaring dan melepaskan dasi Sasuke secara perlahan.

"Wow! Wow! Aku baru pulang kerja, jangan sekara—ouch!"

"Dasar mesum! Aku hanya membantumu melepaskan dasi!"

Sasuke meringis sambil mengelus dahi putih mulusnya yang menjadi korban jitakan cinta Naruto. Melihat pasangannya berbalik membelakangi, dia pun merapat pada punggung tipis di hadapannya.

"Kau sudah bekerja dengan baik hari ini, serahkan semuanya pada mereka saja."

Sasuke berujar agak ambigu sambil menggosokkan hidung mancungnya ke punggung Naruto.

"Ya, semoga—"

"Hn."

Tangan putih itu meraba perut Naruto yang semakin membesar dari hari ke hari. Saat mendapati respon yang dia harapkan, Sasuke tersenyum.

"Aku senang dia mengenali ayahnya."

Naruto mendengus, "Tentu saja."

"Terima kasih—"

Satu kecupan mendarat di telinga kiri Naruto.

"—bersedia melahirkan anakku, anak kita."

"Baka."

Wajah kecoklatan itu memerah sepenuhnya. Yah, ada Sasuke yang selalu mendukungnya, itulah yang membuatnya kuat selama ini.

Mengenai Itachi dan Kyuubi, dia merasa sudah memberikan yang terbaik yang dia bisa. Maka saat mendengar dengkuran halus di balik lehernya, Naruto pun ikut memejamkan mata.

* * *

Kyuubi berjalan gontai menuju ruangannya, dalam hati dia berharap keadaan lelaki pirang kemarin sudah membaik sehingga dia tidak perlu melihat wajah Itachi. Sudah cukup dia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak selama lima hari ini hanya karena memikirkan perkataan si Sulung Uchiha itu.

Sesaat sebelum tangannya meraih knop pintu, siluet Itachi mendorong kursi roda tertangkap ekor matanya. Dia lupa kalau ruangan Tsunade yang notabene bertanggung jawab atas pasien itu berada di seberang ruangannya, sepertinya kondisi orang itu sudah membaik.

Bulu kuduk Kyuubi sekejap berdiri, saat Itachi hanya berlalu di belakangnya, menganggapnya tak ada. Tangannya terhenti di atas gagang pintu itu, dia sudah memerintahkan tangannya untuk bergerak memutar gagang itu, namun tidak bisa. Dia hanya terdiam, sampai Itachi dan pria itu menghilang di balik pintu putih bertuliskan nama Tsunade.

"Bodoh!"

Kyuubi mengumpat pelan, tangannya meremas gagang pintu hingga buku jarinya memutih, dengan kasar dia buka pintu di hadapannya yang untuk detik berikutnya kembali di banting.

'Aku benci Itachi. Aku tidak mencintainya. Jadi aku tidak harus merasakan sakit ini!'

Kyuubi meracau dalam hati sambil meremas jas putihnya di bagian dada, seumur hidup dia tidak pernah merasakan sakit seperti ini. Bahkan ini lebih sakit dibanding saat mereka harus berpisah dulu.

Kenapa dengan mudahnya Itachi memintanya menikah sedangkan dia mempunyai orang lain yang penting untuknya. Kenapa Itachi mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Kyuubi sementara dia tega membentaknya dengan kata-kata kasar.

Kenapa. Kenapa ada perasaan sakit dan marah saat melihat Itachi jauh lebih peduli pada pria itu ketimbang perasaan Kyuubi.

Kenapa. Kenapa rasa cintanya pada Itachi tidak pernah padam.

"Kenapa?!"

Kyuubi melayangkan tinjunya pada meja tak bersalah di hadapannya. Terlalu banyak kenapa membuatnya frustasi. Tangannya yang agak memerah kini beralih mengacak kasar surai merahnya.

"Kyuu—"

Gerakan mengacak itu terhenti, neneknya ada di sana, di depan pintunya yang tidak terkunci dengan wajah heran memandang ke arahnya.

"Kau kenapa Kyuubi?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

Tangan putih itu kini beralih, merapikan beberapa barang di atas meja yang agak berantakan karena kepalan tangannya tadi.

"Kau berteriak kemudian dentuman keras terdengar. Aku panik dan langsung ke mar—"

"Aku bilang aku tidak apa-apa, Nek."

Tsunade terdiam, tidak suka denga sikap cucunya yang memotong perkataannya.

"Jangan potong perkataanku, Namikaze Kyuubi. Aku di sini karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu!"

Suasana di ruangan itu menjadi dingin, bukan karena pendingin ruangan yang diatur di bawah suhu normal. Tapi karena ketegangan yang tercipta di antara kedua nenek dan cucu ini.

Kemudian terdengar dering nyaring dari ponsel Kyuubi. Dengan kasar dia meraih ponsel hitam itu dari saku celananya.

"Ha—apa?! Ini kan belum waktunya!"

Alis Tsunade mengerut, merasakan firasat buruk melihat cucunya semakin menegang saaat menjawab telepon itu.

"Baik. Berhati-hatilah, kami akan mempersiapkan semuanya."

Telepon ditutup, wajah serius Kyuubi seketika membuat perut Tsunade ngilu.

"Naruto kesakitan, sepertinya dia akan melahirkan. Mereka sudah menuju kemari."

Bahkan Itachi yang penasaran dengan keributan dari ruangan sebelah, membulatkan matanya saat mendengar kabar dadakan itu—tidak jadi masuk dan menginterupsi kegaduhan kecil tadi.

"Bukankah belum waktunya?!"

"Memang. Ayo nek, kita persiapkan saja semuanya!"

"Baik!"

Dan Itachi tetap bergeming di tempatnya—di depan pintu—bahkan saat Kyuubi menatapnya, dia hanya memandang lurus ke depan.

* * *

"Bertahanlah, Sayang! Kumohon!"

Sasuke hampir menangis saat melihat Naruto menggigiti bibirnya sampai berdarah menahan sakit.

"Gggruhh!"

"Bertahanlah, Bocah! Kau pasti bisa!"

Ranjang yang didorong itu membawa Naruto semakin mendekat dengan ruang operasi. Hamil sekalipun, Naruto bukanlah wanita, bayinya akan diangkat lewat jalan operasi.

Sudah ada Itachi dan keluarga mereka menunggu di depan ruang operasi, di dalam sana Kyuubi sudah menunggu bersama beberapa orang dalam ahlinya.

"Naruto sayang kau pasti bisa!"

Ibunya sudah menangis saat melihat anaknya yang kesakitan memasuki ruangan itu. Saat mendapat kabar dari Kyuubi—dari Itachi untuk keluarga Uchiha—mereka langsung bergegas menuju Rumah Sakit Konoha. Beruntung kediaman mereka sedikit lebih dekat dibanding rumah Sasuke dan Naruto.

Namun Sasuke kali ini benar-benar meneteskan air matanya saat melihat Naruto hampir kehilangan kesadaran.

"Naruto! Naruto! Tetap bersamaku! Jangan tidur dulu, Dobe! Kalau tidak aku akan me-rape mu di depan semua orang."

Naruto tersenyum lemah di tengah kesakitannya, suaminya begitu mencintainya sampai-sampai rela berkata konyol seperti itu di hadapan para dokter ini.

"Ba-ka."

"Baka huh? Tapi kau juga mencintaiku kan?!" Sasuke terus berbicara mencoba menjaga kesadaran Naruto yang sesekali memejamkan mata.

Bagaimanapun Naruto harus tetap sadar. Sasuke bersyukur obat bius yang akan mematikan rasa setengah dari tubuh Naruto mulai bekerja.

Dia berusaha sekuat tenaga tidak melihat bagaimana perut kekasihnya di belah sedemikian rupa. Dia bahkan tidak peduli kalau dia sudah meneteskan banyak air mata di hadapan Naruto.

Dia juga tidak berhenti meracau ataupun menggoda Naruto.

Apapun. Apapun akan dilakukannya untuk anak dan istrinya.

Sasuke hampir berteriak saat Naruto memejamkan matanya lebih dari lima detik.

"Naruto! Naruto! Bangun, Sayang!"

"Dokter Tsunade, pendarahannya semakin parah!"

Sasuke memandang ngeri pada Shizune, pendarahan yang dialami Naruto semakin parah katanya. Sialnya, sekarang kulit kecoklatan itu bahkan menyamai kulit pucat Sasuke sekarang.

"Sasuke—anakmu, atau Naruto?"

"Ap—apa?!"

Tsunade menggigit bibir bawahnya, wajah cantiknya benar-benar penuh air mata sekarang.

"Ba—ba—yih—nya Sas hahh—"

Sasuke tersentak mendengar bisikan kecil Naruto, sesaat sebelum Naruto benar-benar tak sadarkan diri. Mata hitam itu kini membengkak dan menatap nanar pada istrinya yang bernapas pendek dan terputus-putus.

"Naruto—"

"Sasuke—cepat."

Kepalanya tertunduk, di satu sisi dia tidak mau kehilangan orang yang dicintainya, namun di sisi lain dia juga tidak mau kehilangan anaknya, bahkan istrinya juga meminta agar anak mereka saja yang didahulukan.

"Selamatkan anak kami."

Dan setelahnya yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah menangis sambil mencium telapak tangan dingin milik istrinya.

* * *

Kyuubi adalah orang pertama yang keluar dari ruang operasi, kehadirannya langsung disambut oleh keluarganya.

"Kyuu—bagaimana keadaan adikmu?"

Kushina berujar sambil memegangi kedua pundak Kyuubi yang memalingkan wajah. Selama proses operasi itu berlangsung, Kyuubi sama sekali tidak berbicara, yang dia lakukan hanyalah fokus dan fokus untuk menyelamatkan adik sepupunya. Dia bahkan tidak berani menatap wajah kesakitan Naruto saat itu.

"Dia—"

"Dia sedang tak sadarkan diri."

Tsunade menyambung perkataan Kyuubi. Dia baru saja keluar bersama beberapa dokter dan perawat lainnya, di belakangnya ada ranjang yang membawa tubuh lemah Naruto menuju ruang ICU.

Semua mata tertuju pada Naruto, kulitnya memucat dan bibirnya membiru. Tangisan Kushina kembali pecah. Suaminya berusaha menahannya saat dia bermaksud mengikuti anaknya, bagaimanapun Naruto butuh istirahat sekarang.

"Sasuke."

Itachi menghampiri adiknya yang hampir terjatuh, sangat prihatin melihat keadaan adiknya yang kacau dengan mata yang sembab.

"Aku—hampir kehilangan istriku, Aniki."

Sasuke bersandar di pundak kakaknya, sebelum akhirnya dia digiring menuju kursi dan duduk di antara keluarganya.

"Sabar nak, kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik."

Mikoto mengelus pundak lebar anaknya sambil sesekali terisak. Suaminya hanya bisa terdiam, memandang lurus ke arah tembok putih rumah sakit.

Dia tidak akan melarang anaknya untuk menangis kali ini, sebab dia pernah berada di posisi yang sama. Saat menanti Mikoto melahirkan anak pertama mereka, dia bahkan tidak yakin bisa sekuat Sasuke yang hampir kehilangan istrinya.

"Tadi Naruto sempat mengalami pendarahan serius, lagi pula ini memang masih bulan ke 7. Tadinya kami sempat berpikir bahwa kami harus memilih salah satu di antara Naruto dan bayinya—"

Kushina menahan napas mendengar penjelasan Tsunade.

"Tapi Naruto memilih anaknya—beruntung dia bisa melewati masa kritisnya. Kami akan berusaha sekuat tenaga, bagaimana pun mungkin butuh lebih dari satu hari untuknya kembali sadar."

"Ibu, terima kasih."

Minato berujar dengan tulus pada ibunya, bagaimana pun dialah yang telah berusaha keras agar anak dan cucunya bisa diselamatkan.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan cucu kami?"

Semua mata kini tertuju pada Fugaku yang berdiri dari kursinya.

"Dia baik-baik saja dan sedang mengalami penanganan intensif. Mungkin untuk sementara dia kan berada dalam ruangan khusus."

Mereka yang ada di sana bernapas lega mendengar kabar baik itu. Sementara Kyuubi sesekali melirik Itachi yang sama sekali tidak menghiraukan dirinya.

Sebetulnya dia berpikir sangat keras, sebegitu fatalkah kesalahan yang dia buat. Bukannya waktu itu juga kesalahan Itachi yang tiba-tiba datan dan membentkanya, belum lagi dia membawa pria lain dalam gendongannya waktu itu.

Setelah mendengar beberapa penjelasan mengenai keadaan Naruto dan bayinya, kini mereka semua bisa sedikit merasa tenang, setidaknya sebelum naruto benar-benar sadar.

Kedua orang tua Sasuke dan Naruto kemudian keluar sebentar untuk mencari makan malam untuk mereka dan Sasuke, karena sepertinya dia tidak akan kemana-mana sebelum istrinya sadarkan diri,

Kini tinggallah Itachi dan Kyuubi setelah sebelumnya mereka ditinggal oleh Tsunade dan Sasuke yang menuju ruang ICU. Kyuubi betul-betul merasa bodoh sekarang, dia hanya berdiri di depan pintu ruang operasi yang tertutup rapat, sementara Itachi di belakangnya hendak berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat itu, sebelum Kyuubi membuka suara.

"Itachi—"

Namun Itachi hanya berlalu, seolah tidak mendengar apa-apa.

"Hei—baka!"

Kali ini dia berhenti namun tidak menoleh.

"Aku minta maaf untuk kejadian yang kemarin. Waktu aku betul-betul kaget sampai—"

"Kukira seorang dokter sudah dididik dengan baik."

Sakit.

Perkataan Itachi tepat menembus uluhatinya.

Tangan Kyuubi terkepal erat, campuran marah, kecewa, dan takut.

"Heh—" Bibir tipisnya menorehkan senyum miring. "Well. Aku kira kau juga sudah berubah."

Alis hitam Itachi terangkat sebelah. Namun dia memilih diam menunggu penjelasan Kyuubi.

"Ternyata kau masih senang bermain dengan barang-barang murahan."

"Tutup mulutmu, Dei bukanlah barang murahan sepertimu."

Cukup.

Setiap apapun di dunia pasti memiliki batas, apalagi kesabaran manusia.

"Aku?! Murahan katamu?! Katakan itu pada setiap saat aku menolakmu untuk kembali! Kalau aku memang murahan, tanpa kau pinta aku pasti akan kembali padamu! Tapi aku juga punya harga diri! Aku pernah merasa terbuang karena rasa takutmu untuk mengakui hubungan kita!"

Napas Kyuubi terengah, wajahnya memerah. Tapi belum, ini belum selesai, belum semua.

"Kalau ada yang murahan itu adalah kau! Kemarin kau sendiri yang datang memohon padaku dan sekarang kau membenciku karena barang mainanmu tak bisa kuperbaiki! Aku lelah! Aku tidak suka dengan semua rasa sakt ini!"

Kali ini Itachi sukses berputar menghadap Kyuubi dan betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati setetes air mata mengalir dari mata merah di hadapannya.

"Kyuu—"

"Aku tidak suka sikapmu yang seenaknya mempermainkanku, siapa sebenarnya yang berarti untukmu, dia atau aku?! Kenapa—kenapa aku tidak pernah bisa menghapus perasaanku?! Kenapa aku masih mencin—"

Greb.

Satu pelukan sukses menghentikan racauan Kyuubi.

Terlalu erat sampai-sampai dia lupa cara bernapas yang benar. Sangat jelas terasa olenhnya kala Itachi menghirup aromanya melalui leher yang terbuka, sedangkan tangan dingin itu merayap, memeluk penuh punggung Kyuubi seakan mereka berdua bisa bersatu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Baka. Selalu."

"Che! Lepaskan aku."

Tidak. Dia tidak perlu berontak, karena sekuat apapun dia yakin tidak akan bisa lolos dari Itachi.

"Aku senang akhirnya kau mau mengakui perasaanmu."

Kyuubi terdiam, sedikit banyak dia mulai menikmati posisi mereka yang belum berubah sama sekali, beruntung koridor ini memang lumayan sepi.

"Cause sorry, Baby. It's just a game."

Itachi menyeringai di balik pundak Kyuubi.

Satu sentakan kuat dan terlalu tiba-tiba sukses melonggarkan pelukan erat mereka.

"Game? What do you—gah! Asshole!"

Dan satu tendangan telak sukses mengenai paha kanan Itcahi—hampir ke daerah vital sebenarnya.

"Kyuu! Oh ayolah, kalau tidak dengan cara ini kau pasti tidak akan pernah mengaku."

"Shut up, Jerk!"

Laki-laki berambut merah itu hampir menghilang di balik tikungan sebelum akhirnya dia bertemu pemuda yang selama ini dipanggil 'Dei' dalam keadaan sehat tanpa luka sedikitpun.

Rupanya dia sudah menguping. Jangan lupakan senyuman manisnya.

Kyuubi berputar secara tiba-tiba, hampir menabrak Itachi.

"Jangan bilang kau juga bersekongkol dengan Naruto dan yang lain."

Seringaian Itachi semakin melebar, "Bahkan Dokter Tsunade yang baik hati juga ikut membantu."

Baiklah. Mulai hari ini panggillah dia 'Kyuubi si Bodoh'.

"Hei! Kyuu mau kemana?! Tidak mau berkenalan dengan salah satu aktor terbaik Uchiha Production?! Namanya Deidara!"

Kyuubi terus berjalan, menulikan telinganya.

Terkutuklah dia yang bertahun-tahun tinggal di Amerika sampai-sampai tak mengenali aktor terkenal seperti Deidara.

"Hei! Kyuu! Aku juga masih dan selalu mencintaimuuuu!"

Itachi masih berteriak seperti orang sinting sambil sesekali tertawa pada Deidara yang menggeleng maklum pada atasan sekaligus sahabatnya sejak di bangku kuliah itu.

"Sepertinya kau senang sekali, Itachi."

"Khukhu tentu saja. Terima kasih untukmu dan aktingmu yang hebat."

Deidara memutar bola matanya. Masih banyak schedule-nya yang menunggu, dia harus kembali.

"Jangan senang dulu, adik iparmu masih kritis."

Sekejap tawa itu menghilang digantikan oleh wajah datar Itachi. Bagaimana pun Naruto juga berjasa, karena dialah yang menjadi tokoh awal cerita yang dibuat Itachi untuk memaksa Kyuubi mengakui perasaannya.

Awalnya dia sempat berpikir kalau rencananya kali ini akan gagal karena Naruto tiba-tiba melahirkan. Namun untunglah, semua masih berjalan di bawah kendali. Semoga saja adik iparnya yang manis itu segea sadar.

"Aku yakin Naruto pasti mampu melewati semua ini, dia adalah laki-laki yang kuat."

"Ya. Tentu saja."

* * *

Putih. Adalah hal pertama yang ditangkap oleh matanya. Butuh beberapa kedipan sampai benar terlihat jelas, bukan cuma putih, ada lampu yang sedikit menyilaukan matanya.

Kemudian dia kembali terpejam, satu menit. Sampai dia betul-betul mampu melihat dengan benar, ada kepala lain yang beristirahat di atas tempatnya berbaring.

Tangannya bergerak pelan, cukup berat. Harus dia akui seluruh tubuhnya terasa remuk. Namun apa daya, dia ingin merasakan rambut halus orang yang dia yakini suaminya.

Satu sentuhan berhasil membangunkan Sasuke. Lingkaran hitam jelas terlihat di bawah mata hitamnya. Dia hampir menangis saat melihat senyuman istrinya.

"Naru—"

"Sas—" sisanya tak mampu dia sebutkan, tenggorokannya terasa kering dan sakit.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Sasuke segera bangkit dan menekan tombol yang berada tak jauh dari kepala Naruto. Setelahnya dia penuhi wajah pucat itu dengan kecupan lembut di sana sini.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih."

Senyuman tak lepas dari wajah yang biasanya kaku itu.

"Sas—ah—nak kitaah."

"Anak kita? Dia baik-baik saja, dia seorang lelaki yang kuat seperti ibunya."

Sasuke berujar sambil tetap tersenyum. Seumur hidupnya, ini adalah kebahagian paling besar yang pernah dia terima.

Pintu ruangan itu tiba-tiba terbuka, Tsunade masuk bersama Shizune dan seorang perawat lain.

"Naruto! Syukurlah kau bisa sadar, Bocah! Bagaimana rasanya tertidur selama dua hari?"

Naruto terkekeh tanpa suara.

"Cepatlah sembuh, supaya kau bisa melihat anakmu."

Tsunade berujar dengan mata yang berkaca, dengan telaten dia memeriksa keadaan Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke segera beranjak dari sana, memberi ruang untuk yang ahli.

Masih sambil tersenyum dia merogoh ponsel dari saku celananya. Setetes air mata kembali menetes saat mendengar suara halus ibunya.

'Ibu—Naruto sudah sadar."

* * *

"Ke! Sasuke! SASUKE TEME!"

Sasuke tersentak mendengar teriakan nyaring istrinya. Kenapa dia harus melamunkan kejadian mengharukn delapan tahun lalu.

"Aku bilang lihat perutku semakin besar! Kenapa kau malah melamun!"

Mata hitam itu berputar bosan. Lelaki dengan perut buncit di hadapannya ini, sepertinya sudah berubah total menjadi wanita.

"Kau kan sedang hamil,Naruto sayang."

Jujur dia akui, Naruto jadi sedikit rewel dibanding saat kehamilan pertamanya.

"Ayah! Ada kedai ramen baru yang buka di seberang jalan!"

'Oh, hari Mingguku'

Sasuke membatin lesu.

"Benarkah! Ah! Ayo kita kesana, Menma-kun!"

Rasa kesal Naruto akan perutnya yang besar menguap begitu saja mendengar kabar yang dibawa anaknya.

Sasuke merasakan firasat buruk melihat dua pasang mata biru menatap padanya.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku yang bayar."

Dan dua orang beda kulit di hadapannya bersorak gembira.

Sepertinya memang tak ada hari libur untuk Ayah-Sasuke.

**THE END**

**Epilog**

"—mulai sekarang kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Karena aku tidak mau hanya karena rasa bencimu, aku hampir saja kehilangan seseorang yang berarti dalam hidupku."

Kemudian Itachi berlalu, dalam hati dia mengumpat. Takut kalau sampai wajahnya terlihat aneh saat memaki Kyuubi tadi.

"Kyuu-nii!"

Sial. Dia yakin Kyuubi terjatuh sekarang. Tidak. Tidak boleh, rencana ini harus sukses. Bagaimanapun dia tidak boleh menoleh.

Tidak boleh.

Maka saat dia yakin sudah cukup jauh dari tempat Kyuubi dan Naruto berada, lututnya melemas.

"Kyuu-chan, maafkan akuu! Ini demi kebaikan kita berdua."

Sekarang harapannya ada pada Deidara, Tsunade terlebih lagi Naruto. Jangan sampai mereka melakukan kesalahan. Tapi sejauh ini, mereka berakting dengan sangat bagus.

Itachi meringis, sepat berpikir bodoh bahwa semua yang berambut pirang itu hebat memanipulasi.

Tiba-tiba teleponnya bergetar, membuyarkan lamunannya.

Dia menelan ludah.

"Hal—"

"Uchiha Itachi, cepat kembali ke kantormu!"

**End of Epilog**

5712 words! /tepar/

Minnaaaaa. Maafkan saya. Maunya sequel ini di-update pas SasuNaruDay kemarin. Demo—saya sedang menghadapi final exam waktu itu.

Daaannn! Akhirnya semuanya sudah selesaiiii, saya sudah kembali ke kampung halaman dan bisa melanjutkan fic abal ini muahahahah~

Saya juga mau mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian yang setia membaca dan meriview fc ini. Maaf saya tidak bisa membalas review kalian. Tp akan saya usahakan ._.

Jadiiiii, karena memang keadaan yg kurang mendukung, akhirnya fic ini saya publish bertepatan dengan Ulang tahunnya Sasuke Uchiha saja. Biar sekalian XD

So—HAPPY BELATED SASUNARUDAY 2013, KIZUNA!

And, HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE UCHIHA. Stay awesome :3

If there is any mistaken include typos, etc. Deeply apoligize from me *bows*

**July 23rd, 2013 – Kitsune Haru Hachi**


End file.
